


Where's your desire?

by DeathShipper, mikethelipe



Series: Where's your desire? [2]
Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Berlermo, Better Than Canon, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Sex, La casa de papel - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23765110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathShipper/pseuds/DeathShipper, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikethelipe/pseuds/mikethelipe
Summary: "Martín gently placed two fingertips on Andrés’ temples.“Where is the desire, eh? Is it here?”He slid his fingers down the sides of Andres’ face.“Where?”Or: Martín tries to prove that Berlin's 1% is wrong.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa & Palermo | Martín Berrote, Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote
Series: Where's your desire? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712023
Comments: 10
Kudos: 140





	Where's your desire?

**Author's Note:**

> heya, thats the english version of "donde esta tu deseo?"
> 
> my english is actually sucks so this would not be possible without the help of @DeathShipper , this perfect angel <3 thank you very much, ilysm!
> 
> i hope you like it, good reading!

“What’s that one percent against the ninety nine? Or have you no courage to try?”

“That one percent is a tiny mitochondrion, but it defines my desire.”

“A mitochondrion.”

Martín gently placed two fingertips on Andrés’ temples.

“Where is the desire, eh? Is it here?”

He slid his fingers down the sides of Andres’ face.

“Where?”

From besides Andrés’ lips Martín’s fingers traced his jaw and reached Andrés’ neck, who gulped. Martín gave a small smile at that, slightly satisfied but not willing to content himself with so little. His fingers circled his friend’s collar, which he had tidied so often since Andrés insisted on being clumsy with them, letting the tips touch the nape of the taller man’s neck.

Without hurry, his fingers reached the top button. Gathering courage that not even Martín knew where it came from (maybe from the “we are soul mates” or the fact he had interpreted the whole mitochondrion thing as a challenge) he undid the first button. He looked up at his friend, only to catch him staring directly at his lips. Martín couldn’t help but smile at that, got his hopes up even.

Continuing his work, Martín undid the buttons one by one, admiring each inch of skin revealed, taking the opportunity to ‘accidentally’ touch the terrain he so longed to discover.

Andrés opened his mouth, maybe he wanted to say something, or merely breathe. Whatever it was, Martín interrupted it by joining their lips, making it into something nobody would ever know. And by god, in that moment, they were like fire. Martín would not lie: he had imagined that exact moment various times, wondering and wondering what Andrés would taste like. Some wine, and mint perhaps? But their kiss tasted like expensive whiskey, strong and inebriating, and at the same time something incredibly sweet. He was in heaven and hell both, blessed by getting exactly what he wanted and cursed by that heat that filled his whole body.

Missing the much needed for air Martín broke the kiss, nibbling on Andrés’ bottom lip. Shortened breaths and reddened lips. All of that drove them mad, in different ways, but on the same intensity.

With the hand that was on the nape of Andrés’ neck, Martín gently pulled him backwards, giving himself better access to Andrés’ throat. He pressed kisses on his jaw, moving downwards. Martín dragged his lips and tongue down Andrés’ jugular, daring to give him a few gentle bites once in a while, making Andrés suddenly gasp. The engineer purposely pressed his knee into Andrés’ groin while he sucked on the man’s neck.

“Martín.” Andrés said in a warning tone, an absolutely dirty grin on his face. Andrés felt the shorter man grin against his neck and couldn’t help moving his hips a little, seeking friction, pressing his obvious erection against Martín’s leg. Without stopping his efforts on Andrés’ neck, Martín slid a hand down the taller man’s trousers, finding him as hard as himself. Upon the first touch Andrés moaned, involuntarily and surprised, louder than he wanted to be.

“Mitochondrion, you were saying?” Martín said cocky, smirking cheekily.

Returning to his previous activities Martín touched the buttons again, tracing the first slightly and then going down, kneeling in the process. Andrés could only widen his eyes and raise his eyebrows. He never was one to show when he was on the edge, despite being one of the incurable ones that gave themselves to love like it was their last day on earth. Martín knew it would be difficult to provoke reactions on Andrés, but he was determined to launch that damned mitochondrion into outer space.

“What are you going to do Martín?” Andrés asked with a cheeky smile.

Martín wasn’t the most dominant of guys (to be honest, he loved being controlled), but in that moment he wanted more than anything to stop Andrés from talking, and he was going to accomplish that by making moan instead.

He slid his hands on Andrés’ shirt, pushing it upwards to reveal the naked skin above his groin. He got breathless when Martín pressed his lips to Andrés’ skin, kissing and sucking, making him feel his erection straining uncomfortably inside his pants.

Leaving a final bite on Andrés’ abdomen, Martín stepped back, starting to work on opening his best friend's trousers. Andrés looked down and saw the other man deftly taking off his belt and opening his zipper calmly, not taking his eyes off him. Andrés, who had always been good at reading everything Martín thought, knew that Martín was filled with lust. Andrés knew how blowjobs worked, and he was sure he was getting one any second now. But even so, the anticipation of having his beloved engineer there, kneeling in front him, ready to do anything to please him, made him get even harder (if that was even possible at this point).

To Andrés’ happiness, Martín leaned forward, releasing his erection from its hiding place and running his tongue over Andrés' penis in a very long and slow movement, from base to tip. Andrés gasped slightly, trying to suppress a sound, which both knew what it was. He was breathing hard, his head thrown back. Andrés inhaled and exhaled through his mouth while Martín continued to lick and tease him. Martín’s hands were still on his hips, massaging him gently, making Andrés float between lust and relaxation, until lust definitely took over. He pushed his hips forward in need, brushing the tip of his cock against Martín's mouth.

“Look at me Andrés.”

Andrés shook his head, denying the request (order?) of the man kneeling in front of him. Andrés knew he had lost the ‘challenge’, but he would not give Martín the satisfaction of thinking he had that much control over Andrés.

“If you look away I will stop, mí amor.”

Andrés raised his eyebrows, finally looking in his engineer’s blue eyes. That had to be a joke, no?

“I am going to suck you off now, and you are going to look at me the entire time.”

Martín said in a low tone, somewhere between amused and menacing. Not that he had any special fetish for control, he just wanted to make sure Andrés knew it was him doing all those things. Any man could simply tilt his head back while receiving a blowjob, could imagine some woman there instead of another man, and Martín didn't want it to be like that. He wanted to give Andrés the best blowjob of his life.

Without any other warning, Andrés' cock disappeared in the other man's mouth and suddenly everything was hot, moist and perfect. Resisting the urge to throw his head back again, Andrés needed everything he had to keep looking at Martín's head bobbing forward and then back and forth again. He could not have cheated even if he wanted to, Martín kept his eyes steady upwards, searching Andrés’ eyes continuously.

It was almost pornographic. Martín, his best friend for years, looking at him like that, giving him one of the best blowjobs he had ever received. He looked so pleased with himself, sucking and licking Andrés' cock greedily. The engineer’s hair moved a little with each movement, becoming a glorious mess. Andrés moved one hand, fixing one of the locks that had threatened to fall in front of Martín’s blue eyes.

Andrés closed his eyes for a few seconds, feeling like he was in heaven, but he opened them quickly when he remembered Martín’s threat. He met the Martín’s eyes again. He tangled his fingers in Martín’s messy hair and he let out a low, needy groan that rumbled through Andrés’ body, the sound and vibration going directly to Andrés’ erection and that was the last straw.

Andrés felt his muscles tighten and a warm sensation gather between his legs. His fingers unconsciously tightened on Martín’s hair when he came in the other man's mouth. He vaguely remembered that he shouldn't be holding Martín’s head as tightly as he did, but the Martín swallowed everything without complaint, as if it were the world’s greatest pleasure to have Andrés de Fonollosa cum in his mouth.

Andrés breathed quickly and wildly, his eyes still a little cloudy, making Martín grin at the sight. The engineer rose from his place on the floor, walking over to the small table on which sat the bottle of wine he had previously offered Andrés. He uncorked it slowly, aware that he was being observed. He brought the bottle to his mouth, taking a generous sip, licking his lips soon after.

“Delicious.” He said staring at Andrés, completely aware of the double meaning of his statement, and he knew he had won.


End file.
